The Lylat Chronicles Star Fox: Connections
by Klink C
Summary: NOT dead. It's back!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: StarFox and all related indica is copyright © Nintendo. I do not own anything but the literature.

---

**Approximately 15 days before the Aparoid Home World was destroyed, on venom.**

"**Seven Days. **That's all I need"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, although StarFox has pushed our plans pack on their last assignment, it won't happen again."

"Then what do you need?"

"Just these things…"

"Warp project Six? That will be impossible to come by! An RPA? And the APC Fuel Diffuser prototype? We can't even get to a transfer point!"

"Do you want your plan to work?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Then you will do these things for me."

"Alright… Under one condition."

"What?"

A shadowy figure whispered to the other, although noone would have heard it anyway.

"What is with all of this modern technology? In my day, we just had a pistol and a plan, and that was all we needed."

"Just get the things."

"Alright, alright…"

The following story was recorded into history forever. It tells the story of the heroic efforts of team StarFox. These stories shall be called the Lylat Chronicles, and now they begin.

The Lylat Chronicles

S T A R F O X

C o n n e c t i o n s

---

Not much of a grabber, I know. BUt I will have chapter one up soon. just review and let me know there's a possible chance people wil actually read this?


	2. Chapter 1 Unregistered Vibes

DISCLAIMER: StarFox and all related indica are © Nintendo. I only own the literature.

---

MAIL CALL

Fan Boy 101

"Not bad. This story sounds like it's gonna be great. Please update soon."

Thanks. The first few chapters I have pre-written seem to be rushing, but it'll get down to a good speed.

OrangeKat

"Well, that's not a bad start, not bad at all. I'm kind of curious to se what kind of plan the Venomians have in mind. Just be sure to double-check your punctuation, and I think we'll have a good story on our hands. Good luck!-OrangeKat"

Punctuation? sigh the commas have escaped from thir cage again, haven't they?

vampslayeraxle

"Very dark,a plan probably to kill someone.I LIKE IT!Update soon looks like a good story."

I like my stories the way I like my chocolate. Not melted... And dark.

(Milk Chocolate CAN go bad... blech)

---

S T A R F O X

C o n n e c t i o n s

Chapter 1: Unregistered Vibes

"Stop fidgeting. You look fine." Said Krystal. Fox couldn't stop messing with his bowtie.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've only been this nervous only one time and that was-"

"After we got back from Sauria." Krystal interrupted.

"Well- I, er-"

"Oh stop. You're stuttering more than when we were _at_ Sauria. You know, the _second_ time?

"Um- oh yeah… So… Come on we're gonna be late."

At the party

"Fox? Fox? _Now_ where is he?" Krystal saw Slippy in an attached room, but could not find Fox until she saw him near the bar with Falco, Bill, and someone she doesn't recognize.

"The Chinese food guy messes up the order, And then Peppy says, "Make a barrel roll!"" Fox said as they all laughed. "He seems… familiar." Thought Krystal.

"Ah, Krystal. This is… Alec was it?"

"Yes Alec. Nice to meet you, but I must be going now."

"Fox, doesn't he look familiar? Like, you know him from somewhere?"

"Yeah, I got that vibe too."

"Well, I tried to just read his mind to find out who he is-"

"Without his permission? So much for the Lylatian Privacy Act-"

"-And I couldn't."

"What?"

"I couldn't… Like he knew about it and was blocking me."

"That's… uh…"

"Fox! Krystal! I have a message of extreme importance!" Boomed general pepper as he walked in.

"What is it?"

"Have you met Alec?"

"Yes, but why-"

"Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Yes, but-"

"His eye print scan got red listed, but we had no record of him in the Cornerian Registry.""

"And so?"

"So I took a hair clipping and analyzed it…."

"And?"

"Andross."


	3. Chapter 2 Gate Crashers

DISCLAIMER: StarFox and all related indica are © Nintendo. I only own the literature.

---

MAIL CALL

"Ooh, and the plot intensifies...

Anyway, another good chapter, but I have a suggestion.

I think you should put more descriptions into your story. Right now, this story's plot is mostly being led by dialogue. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but adding descriptions such as similies and metaphors adds "flavor" to your work and makes it more enjoyable to read.

For example, to infer Fox and Krystal go to the party, you just state "at the party". Maybe describe how they got there, or what Fox's feelings were about the party. Little details like that will usually benefit your story.

Keep going, this story is quite suspenseful. I look forward to reading future chapters."

Best of luck,

-OrangeKat

I did some fixing up and adding to the original vesion of this chapter. I might do some re-writes.

---

Chapter 2: Gate Crashers

"WHAT?" Fox said, shocked.

"His DNA Matches Andross'. He could be related to him in any way. Or even a clone."

"But he's done nothing wrong. I'll have to sneak up on him…"

General Pepper's com suddenly went off, with a buzzing noise.

"General! The Starburst Fuel Propulsion System has been stolen!"

"You don't think-" Proposed Fox.

"Go."

Fox walked over to the buffet table, finding "Alec" hunched over the potato chips.

"Um excuse me- Alec-"

Alec turned around, and Fox saw him slip something into his coat pocket. He kept his hand in there, giving him a look like Napoleon Bonaparte.

"You want to ask me a question? And have you seen a certain patch of fur on my hand?"

"Yeah, uh-"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll never hear the answer."

"Why?"

"Because you can't hear well inside a coffin."

Fox now realized everything. He had his hand on a communicator, wating to have every Ape, monkey or Gorilla in the room turn their plasters on everyone. This would only hinder the innocent Veanomians' civil rights movement, but the political side of the current matter was not the current problem as Fox's fears became a reality. Almost every Monkey around them had drawn their guns, and they were all surrounded.

"Star Fox! Go!"

Two Monkeys both charged Fox from both sides, so he did a roll backwards, shooting both with an emergency blaster all team members keep on them for just this occasion. He got up and started to work his way to the door to open it up for escaping people caught in the crossfire, but he was overwhelmed as Venomian forces kept forcing their way through the front. He was eventually forced into a room in the back, in which Fox could only old a stalemate in positioning. Things did not look so good for Fox. Slippy would have been caught unawares, but he had his own clumsiness on his side. He tripped over a table while trying to run away, which caused him to hit the chandelier support line, bringing it down on 3 venomians and blocking off the entrance to the area. He was thrown up into the air, and catapulted onto an adjacent chandelier, which fell on 2 other venomians, who also fell onto Falco.

"Watch it, Slippy! You almost had me out cold!"

"Sorry."

"Come on, get your blaster, I'm sure there is a switch into the emergency armory…"

Meanwhile, Krystal was luckily prepared as she shot down 2 monkeys in front of her and began to blast her way through into a path that would lead to the room where Fox was trapped.

"Fox! Fire in the hole!" She through a grenade where there were venomians clustered over the door.

"Thanks Krystal."

"Anytime, Fox."

They continued to fight tag team style until one enemy took out the big guns.

"Krystal! Lookout!" As one ape took out a rocket launcher. Fox dived to get Krystal out of the way. Luckily, he only singed his tail.

"Fox, you saved me"

"Well, I guess we're even then."

"Okay. Let's find the others… But put your tail out first."

"What? Oh!" He didn't notice it was on fire.

They eventually found them in the hidden armory.

"Alright let's arm up and go!"

"But first, take these Medipacks. We'll need them."

Fox took some motion sensor bombs and a Rocket launcher, Krystal took some grenades and a gatling gun, Slippy took a machine gun and some grenades, while Falco took a sniper rifle and a rocket launcher.

"Star Fox, Move out!"

They simultaneously came out of the armory, guns ablazing, working in what they called rotational square tactic, until they reached the door. What they saw there however made their pupils grow large and adrenaline to flow…


	4. Chapter 3 Street War

DISCLAIMER: StarFox and all related indica are © Nintendo. I only own the literature.

---

MAIL CALL

"Those Venomian butts!

I actually rather enjoyed the fight scene in this story; a lot of fight scenes in other Star Fox fanfics have a habit of being too rushed, but this is rather nice!

Keep it up!"

-OrangeKat

Weird. My response on NSIDER was that my earlier chapters were rushed. Then again, StarFox is not as respected over there, so I really haven't been there in ages.

"Wow... Amazing. Nice. Write more. Thats all I have to say, lol. This looks like this has big things in store for it, so make that happen. If you want, check out my fanfic, Sonic the Hedgehog: Revenge of the Mettalix. Of course, it is in the Sonic Section."

-DragonMaster123

Did you just advertise in a review? You just mage _the List_…

Don't worry, not THAT kind of list. The list of names that take after my online aliases! The 123 matches my NSIDER account. (Neotendo123 for those who wish to know.)

Onto the fic!

---

Chapter 3: Street War

What was installed outside of the ballroom was an Apocolis Canon, which with one shot could decimate the entire block.

"A canon!" Krystal said.

"Uh, that looks bigger than a cannon." Falco observed.

"The Apocolis Canon is a widespread ion ray impacter, which can be extremely deadly." Slippy said.

"ROB! Alert the CDS!" Fox yelled.

"Affirmative. Alarm Initiated." ROB confirmed.

"For now, we have to disable the canon!"

"And the 5,00 foot soldiers approaching." Falco interjected.

"Okay, Krystal and I will take on the cannon, Slippy will disable the shields, and Falco will provide covering fire from the top of that building. ROB!"

"Yes?"

"Charge the Great Fox's lasers… things are about to get ugly…"

---

Fox and Krystal went through the shields, unplugging their weapons fuel cells so they would not explode, as that is what energy shields do.

Slippy called down a Landmaster, and set off for the shield generators. He noticed that there were foot soldiers trailing him.

"Slippy! Bogeys on your 6!" Falco noticed.

"I know. I got it." Slippy hit the revered thrusters and ran them over.

"Wow! You actually took care of them!"

"Shut up Falco."

"You let your guard down!" Said Falco as he took some enemies out behind Slippy.

"Thanks Falco."

"Will you just get rid of the shield generators already?"

Slippy launched a nova bomb at the 2 south generators, which promptly caused them to fall down and generate a shockwave that disabled the landmaster's systems. Reboot in 5 mins.

"Uh, Falco? I have company…"

"Uh Slippy? I'm out of ammo. ROB! Send me an arwing!"

"Great Fox forced entry attempted. Launch bay doors are in emergency lock. Command clearance conflict." ROB said.

"Slippy? Problem!"

"Systems are back online!" Slippy said as he took out the enemies with ease.

"Now your company is about to be MY company! And this ain't no merger." Falco would have to rely on physical combat. "Come on, put your guns down and fight like an ape. Me tarzan, you about to get your a-"

The approaching ape chose to say "Shut Up" with some very extreme body language.

---

Fox and Krystal climbed into the engine station of the canon, taking out few guards along the way. There was a security uplink inside the canon, which locked all of the doors around them.

"We're trapped." Fox observed.

"And enemy reinforcements are coming in!" Said Krystal.

"I have an idea. Get on top of that ledge."

Thy climbed onto the security blind spots as pointed out by Krystal, which reopened the doors.

"Heh. They must have fled." Said the first guard.

"But all of the doors are locked." Said the second.

"So th-"

His sentence was cut short by a well-aimed blaster shot as blood splattered everywhere.

The team continued until they reached the energy core.

"It almost feels like it's living…" Felt Krystal.

"It looks like- no… that's impossible!"

"It's a synthetic aparoid core. It's fake."

"So they are using fake aparoid power?"

"Yes, but it only has the powers of technological flexibility. Let's set up the bomb. Why is there no detonator?"

"Well, it's raw D-49 ore. It can be set off by shock waves. One of the guards destroyed the detonator."

"Let's get out of here. I feel another presence…"

"That means Slippy has taken out the shields… we don't have much time!"

---

"Oof!" Exclaimed Falco. Wings are not very good for combat, and he wasn't going to take of his boots to use his talons. At least, not yet. Backup had arrived just in time.

"You never were one for hand-to-hand combat, were you?" Said a certain pink feline.

"Katt!"

"Jeez, you're getting clobbered."

"I could have handled them…"

"SURE you could have."

"Whatever. So why are you here?"

"I'm here because I need your help."

"You need my help? Just like good 'old times, eh Katt?"

"Shut up and hop on." (a/n: if you quote that, keep it in context.)

---

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled fox.

"Hey guys!" Said Katt on the COM.

"Katt! What are you doing here?"

"Who is Katt?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get out of here. KATT! We need you to bomb the cannon 'till there isn't one!"

"I'm out! I have no bombs!"

"Me too!" Said Slippy.

"Got you covered. Homing launcher, set and locked! FIRE!" Said Falco.

A huge rumble shook the ground, and although since they were hovering and could not feel it, they saw a massive explosion.

"Katt! I need you to fly up and take out whoever is attacking the Great Fox! You're the only one with a ship!"

"Got it!" Said Katt as she flew away. Once she got into space, she had a bit of a shocking revelation regarding the enemy.

"Oh god… it's…. them…"

---

Oooh! Suspense! Somehow I don't think that this chapter will live up to the previous one.


	5. Chapter 4 A Feline's Revenge

(A/N): Sorry for the no update, but my life was really busy for awhile.

Also…

WHOO HOO! StarFox Command is finally out! Message me if you have a FC and want to play.

(A/N): Yeah, is that how long ago it's been since I wrote this? Sheesh…

---

MAIL CALL

OrangeKat

"I'm sorry to say, this chapter indeed does not live up to your last one. It was way too dialogue-based, which is not good for an action scene. You need to help us visualize what's happening out there. It's not easy to do, but it makes it worth it. Descriptions are what makes an action scene.

I do, however, like the suspense, and I await reading your next installment. Best of luck!"

Well, I wanted to experiment by giving minimal explaination, and then let the ready visualize what games' Corneria to picture.

KitsuneofDOOM

"This story is very good, a little too diolouge led, but good all the same. I will be looking forward to more of this."

See above.

foxdude33

"Wow, this is a really good story. I'm adding it to faves and alerts. Could you do me a favor and R & R (read and review) my story?"

When I have a chance, I will.

Vampslayeraxle

"Gee I wonder who "them" is Most likely aparoids or venomion forces. Nice work."

Nope. You'll see…

---

Chapter 4: Feline Vengeance

The team had set up a base station near the closed off police tape. Slippy wanted to re-establish team communication after they had separated to go do their mission.

"Uh, Fox? What is Katt's ping code?" Slippy asked.

"I dunno." Responded Fox.

"03/01/20/20-13/15/14/18/15/05." Answered falco.

"Well, have it memorized do we?"

"Shut up, McCloud."

"I thought so, but I can't contact her ship!"

Falco may have be covered in feathers, but you could still see his face turn pale and his pupils shrink. "What?"

---

Katt's ship slowed to a stop just outside of the battlefield in space. She had recognized the gang that was attacking, and had a certain history with them.

"You…" Said Katt.

"Ah, now who is this runt, boss?"

"Say, isn't she a Monroe? Why I do believe we eliminated her father last year."

"Yeah, back off, we're-"

"The Blue Diamonds. You goddamn bastards, you had no reason to hurt him!"

"Well aren't you a smart one? Well, whatever. Just kill her."

"Now that's very unprofessional, don't ya think?"

"A little cocky there, huh? We'll take care of that real easily. Disable her ship and take her alive. I don't think your kind would help out Corneria for nuthin'. I'm guessing you went because StarFox was there…"

Katt threw the first punch. She quickly got her ship to the Flagship's docking bay and shut it down with a nicely aimed nova bomb. She was lucky that their shield system was outdated. However, she let her guard down, which was not good in the current situation as the 6 other docking bays unleashed fighter ships.

Katt had to quicky think to herself. "Those idiots keep in the same formation all the time. I still have 5 novas left."

She quickly went to the upper left area of the field and took out 2 clusters, each with a nova bomb. 2 clusters from behind unleashed laser fire, bombarding her ship with holes.

"Warning! Shields are critical" Beeped the shield module.

"Grr! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

She executed a 180 spin and took out half of them with a nova bomb. She took out another cluster which tried to charge her from the side with charged laser fire. The remaining 2 clusters grouped into diamond formation, which Katt took out with two nova bombs and heavy laser fire. The flagship, with no main weapons other than the fighters it would send out, scurried to dock with, of all things, a Venomian Mammoth transport.

"They're working with the Venomian Empire? Something's funky here…."

Rob then came over her COM.

"Threat level reduced to minimal levels. Ally ship detected. Opening hangar gate."

"Fox, we're good! Fox?"

---

"Look! There is a high level of electromagnetic interference!" Observed Krystal.

Slippy smacked himself in the forehead. "The lasers! We never used them! ROB, drop the charge!"

"Energy depleted from main firing chamber. Negative kickback eliminated in five minutes."

"Maybe that is why we could not reach her. Try manual Slippy!"

"That only works if she is also trying to-"

Slippy was interrupted by loud static over the communication device followed by Katt's relieving voice.

"-Fox?"

"…contact us."

"I'm sending down arwings!" Said Katt.

"Once back, I want all of us to get to the med bay and then the briefing room. We need to know what just happened." Just then Slippy's stomach growled.

"Okay, med bay, lunch, _then_ meeting."

---

Falco was thinking to himself in his room. He was lying down on his bed, hanging his legs over the side, staring at the ceiling. He ignored his growling stomach as he kept himself in a tranquil daze.

"Well, Katt, it's been awhile since I saw you last. And that wasn't too far after…"

Falco sat up and walked over to his closet and pulled out from underneath his pile of clothes a wooden chest.

"I really have to clean that up sometime…"

After unlocking and opening it, he retrieved from it a black velvet box, it's contents being something that could hurt, heal or amaze depending on when it was used. It contained a wedding ring. Falco was interrupted by a certain pink feline sticking her head through his door.

"Falco? I need to talk to someone."

Falco stumbled to put the box away.

"Uh, sure. But aren't we supposed to go to briefing?"

"Fox wants us to have a lunch break first. I need to talk…."

"Sure Katt. What's on your mind?"

"Those people attacking the ship… they weren't Venomian."

"Well then who were they?"

"The Blue Diamonds. I know them from when they, uh..."

Katt struggled to get her next words out after withstanding the now burning tears coming down her face.

"They killed my father. For no goddamn reason! He never hurt anyone..."

"Don't cry. It's okay…"

"He had a bad past, but changed. They hated him for things he had done to someone who… deserved it anyway. The bastard he killed tried to break into our house-" She was interrupted by a crying hiccup. "When my mother was inside and-" Katt could not take it anymore. She broke out in hysterical crying, but recovered after a couple of minutes.

"I remember how he used to enjoy when you visited, before…"

"Before we went our separate ways."

"Well, yeah. It feels nice seeing you here again."

"Same here, Katt. Same here."

Falco couldn't help but notice her glossed-over eyes seeming to give him the "puppy-dog stare", whuch pulled him closer to Katt until…

A loud voice boomed over the PA.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL, REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY."

Falco quickly broke the trance.

"Uh, I guess lunch is over."

"Okay. Let's go."

As they were leaving the room, Katt almost tripped over a black velvet box on the ground. And being a feline, well, you know how the saying goes.

"Why, what is- oh my god…"

Katt could remember a time when she had seen this box before.

"Katt, hey. I've got big news!"

"Me too!"

"Okay, you first."

"I'm going off with a mercenary team!"

"I-… what?"

"I've always been going solo, and decided I needed a change from being alone all the time. So I joined a group of mercs! I'm going on our first mission! What were you going to say?"

"I guess we won't be seeing much of each other then…"

Katt's ecstatic smile drooped to a frown.

"Oh, I guess so. What did you want to tell me?"

Falco couldn't help but mumble under his breath to cover up the fact that he was crying.

"I had a… proposal… that would mean you'd never be going solo again…"

"What?"

Falco sniffed. "Nothing."

"Well, so this is good bye."

Falco bid her adieu with a farewell kiss and then quickly turned to run from his sorrows. He wanted her to come with him on StarFox's next mission, after their honeymoon that was never to be. As he turned, a black velvet box fell from his pocket.

"What is… is this a-!"

Falco quickly snatched it back, heartbroken.

"It's nothing!" Falco quickly power-walked away.

"Falco…"

Falco stuck his head back into his room. Katt was turned away, so he was unable to see what she was looking at.

"You coming?"

Katt turned and hid the box at the same time, wiping off a single tear from her face as she walked down the hall.

---

TBC


End file.
